Flute
by Nakareis
Summary: "…Ada Tiga bagian Dalam Flute. Foot Joint,Body dan Lip Plate." -Jungkook./BTS/KookV/Jungkook!Top/V!Bottom./AU/Slght!Rap Monster& Suga/BxB/.


**_"…Ada Tiga bagian Dalam Flute._**

 ** _Foot Joint,Body dan Lip Plate."_**

 ** _-Jungkook_**

.

.

.

.

Flute.

.

.

KookV

Semua orang kini tengah memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Lapangan Basket Outdoor,melihat pertandingan sengit antara dua kubu popular Di Universitas ini,Sebagian besar Kaum Hawalah yang menonton Pertandingan ini Karena mereka ingin melihat Sesosok Namja yang memiliki Postur Tubuh yang sempurna dengan bisep yang kokoh di lengannya,tinggi yang menjulang dan jangan lupakan paras Tampannya yang sempurna dengan gigi Kelinci yang menghiasi Seakan memiliki Aura Memikat yang sangat tinggi dan dengan ketampanan yang sempurna ini Bisa saja membuat Gabriel merasa Tersaingi.

Jungkook,Sang Namja Tampan berpostur sempurna tadi kini tengah Mendribble bola dengan santai dan mengabaikan teriak-teriakan dari kau hawa yang bergema sejak setengah jam yang lalu untuk menyemangatinya,pada dasarnya Jungkook memang tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan penggemarnya itu.

Pritttt.

Peluit panjang sang wasitpun telah berbunyi menandakan pertandingan ini telah usai kedua kubupun saling bersalaman atas pertandingan tadi karena pada dasarnya pertandingan tadi hanyalah pertandingan antar jurusan yang dilakukan setiap tahunnya .

"Jungkook"

Merasa dipanggil ia pun berbalik kearah sumber suara tadi dan mengernyit seolah menjawab panggilan tadi.

"Nanti malam jam 7 di Café Butterfly,kita bahas disana, Satu lagi bawa juga kekasihmu itu Jeon."ucap Namjoon.

" aku datang" jawab Jungkook singkat,ia jadi teringat kalau dia adalah salah satu panitia Festival,yang akan diselenggarakan Minggu depan di Universitasnya ini Dan Maksut Dari kata Kekasih yang Namjoon ucapan barusan?.

Yup Jeon Jungkook sang Idol Universitas ini memang sudah memiliki kekasih jadi bagi siapa saja yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya maka kau harus gigit jari akan impianmu itu.

Namjoon bersiul pelan ketika sosok namja manis bersuari merah berjalan kearah mereka berdua saat ini.

"Wah Tae,Kau datang kemari"Namjoon menyambut heboh sosok manis tadi yang bernama Tae lebih tepatnya Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab kehebohan Namjoon barusan,Pasalnya Kim Taehyung sangat jarang datang ke Gedung Kedua Universitas ini karena Taehyung anak kalangan atas yang menempati Gedung satu,meskipun kalangan atas Taehyung dikenal sebagai sosok yang ramah,murah senyum dan baik di semua murid di Universitas ini.

"Kookie" Ucap Taehyung kearah Namja tepat berdiri disebelah Namjoon.

"Hmm"Jungkook menjawab panggilan Taehyung dengan Jungkook tengah menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang Taehyung saat ini juga,lihat bagaimana penampilan Taehyung saat ini Ia menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam,memakai celana Jeans berwarna hitam,Sepatu Kets berwarna putih dan jangan lupakan rambut berwarna merah dengan wajah berparas manis dan bibir sewarna cherry yang menjadi pelengkap,Seingat Jungkook Minggu lalu warna Rambut Taehyung masih Berwarna sekarang kenapa berubah menjadi merah?.

"Kenapa mengganti warna rambut Tae?."ucap Jungkook seraya menatap Taehyung.

"Eum,Aku kalah taruhan dengan Yonggi hyung kemarin dan hukumannya mengganti warna rambut,Kenapa?.Apa warna ini jelek?."Jawab Taehyung,sebenarnya ia gugup karena Jungkook menatapnya intens.

Jungkook tersenyum lebih tepatnya sedikit menyeringai setelah mendengar jawaban Taehyung barusan.

"Tidak Tae,Tidak Jelek Kau sangat Manis dengan Rambut Merahmu itu"Ucap Jungkook dan membuat Taehyung sedikit merona.

Dan asal kalian Tau Taehyung itu Kekasih Jungkook,mereka Jarang bertemu karena Jurusan mereka berbeda Jungkook juga anak kalangan atas seperti Taehyung namun ia sering pergi ke gedung dua untuk bertemu teman-temannya,Jungkook dan Taehyung dikenal sebagai Pasangan yang sangat sempurna,seantero Universitas.

Pada awalnya Jungkook dan Taehyung tak saling mengenal,Itu Jelas karena umur mereka juga berbeda Taehyung lebih tua dari Jungkook ,ketika Jungkook baru memasuki semester satu Taehyung sudah berada di semester 3,sudah jelas bukan jika jam kelas mereka berbeda mereka tak pernah bertemu apalagi berpapasa,seolah Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak pada mereka berdua,sudah jelas bukan keberuntungan memang tidak memihak pada mereka berdua.

Namun Suatu hari ketika Jungkook menanyakan Siapa Kim Taehyung itu pada Hoseok di Café langganan mereka,Hoseok hanya menjawab 'Kim Taehyung itu seperti Pandora' jawaban Hoseok yang seperti itu mengundang dengusan dari Jungkook ia tau Hoseok memak anak dari Jurusan sejarah tapi setidaknya jelaskan maksut dari Pandora tadi.

Hoseok terkekeh sebentar kemudian menjawab 'Pandora adalah gadis ciptaan Haphaestus atas suruhan Zeus karena pada saat itu ada yang mencuri Cahaya pengetahuan digunung Olympus,Haphaestus sendiri adalah anak dari Zeus dan Hera,sebab Zeus menyimpan rasa pada Aphrodite maka dibuatlah Pandora Karena Pandora adalah gadis pertama yang diciptakaan maka para Dewa dan Dewi menganugrahkan Ksempurnaan dalam diri Pandora,Aphrodite memberikan kecantikan,keanggunan dan gairah pada Pandora,Hermes memberikan kecerdikan,keberanian dan kemampuan untuk membujuk,Demeter memberikan cara memelihara taman,Athena memeberikan Ketangkasaan dan memberinya Roh untuk Pandora,Apollo memberikan suara yang merdu dan pandai dalam memainkan alat music,Poseideon memberikan sebuah kalung mutiara dan kesaktian agar tak pernah tenggelam,Horae memberikan rangkaiaan bunga di kepala Pandora untuk membuat daya Tarik para pria,Hera memberikan rasa ingin tau dan Zeus sendiri memberikan Sifat Nekat,nakal dan suka bermalas-malasan pada Pandora.'

'Seperti itulah Taehyung,Seperti Pandora penuh akan kejutan'ucap Hoseok.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin membenarkan ucapan Hoseok setahun lalu,Taehyung memang seperti Pandora penuh akan kejutan,Jungkook kembali menatap intens Taehyung yang berada didepannya mereka berdiri berjarak sekitar satu meter,Jungkookpun mengngembangkan seringaianya lagi.

"Tae,kau tau Flute kan"Ucap Jungkook yang merubah thema dari para Dewa-Dewi di Mitologi Yunani menjadi thema alat music dan membuat Taehyung mengkerutkan alisnya sejenak kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari kalimat Jungkook barusan.

"Bagus. Ada Tiga Bagian Dalam Flute…"Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya sambil terus menatap Taehyung yang saat ini malah memiringkan kepalanya lucu pertanda ia bingung akan maksut dari kalimat Jngkook barusan.

Seolah mengacuhkan tatapan bingung Taehyung Jungkook malah memilih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…Bagian Yang Pertama adalah Foot Joint,Seperti ini"Jungkook menarik Taehyung agar mendekat kearahnya dan memerankap pergerakan kaki Taehyung,Seakan Jungkook sedang memegang sebuah alat music bernama Flute.

"Yang Kedua adalah Body"Lanjut Jungkook kini sebelah Tangannya menarik pinggang ramping Taehyung agar lebih dekat kearahnya.

"Yang Ketiga adalah Lip Plate"Ucap Jungkook kini sedikit merunduk untuk melihat Taehyung yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya antara malu dan merona.

"Kau Tau Fungsi Lip Plate kan Tae?." Tanya Jungkook ke Taehyung.

Mendengar Jungkook bertanya padanya akhirnya Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jungkook yang saat ini jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya.

"Fungsi Lip Plate ya?. Biasanya itu dimana letak permukaan bibir kita diletakkan."Jawab Taehyung polos tanpa mengetahui makna dibalik kalimat Jungkook tadi.

"Tae bolehkah aku memainkan Fluteku?."Tanya Jungkook lagi,ia jadi sedikit ingin tertawa melihat kepolosan Taehyung barusan.

" Harus min-" Ucapannya terputus ketika sebuah benda Kenyal namun dingin menyentuh permukaan bibirnya melumat dengan pasti,pelan namun bergairah disaat bersamaan,membuat Taehyung melayang sejenak.

Jungkookpun yang merasakan Taehyung ikut melumat bibirnya pun menyempatkan meyeringai sebelum menarik tengkuk Taehyung,menekan dengan pelan agar ciuman mereka tak akan lepas untuk beberapa saat.

Mereka berdua terus melumat satu sama lain menikmati friksi nyaman yang mengalir begitu indah diantara keduanya.

Tak tinggal dia Jungkook juga meremas pantat kenyal Taehyung dan menekankan lututnya kearah sesuatu yang masih terbungkus rapi diantara dua kaki indah milik Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri juga menikmati apa yang dilakukan Jungkook iapun mengalungkan tangannya kearah leher Jungkook. Ia sedikit menggeram rendah ketika Jungkook menyentuh area selatan miliknya.

Taehyung sedikit tercekat ketiak ia hampir kehabisa nafas kemudian ia memukul punggung Jungkook pelan dan Akhirnya ciuman mereka terputus.

Taehyung sedikit merinding ketika Jungook mengucapkan beberapa kata di dekat telinganya dengan nada yang sangat rendah,berat dan bergairah.

"Kim Taehyung Kau Hanya Mempunyai Dua Pilihan…."

"….Melanjutkan Latihan Vokalmu Sambil Menahan Ini Semua Atau Pergi Ke Apartementku Sekarang Juga Untuk Menyelesaikan Ini Semua."

Dan Rasanya Namjoon ingin mengutuk Jungkook untuk tenggelam didasar laut Pasifik.

.

.

.

End.

Rye_97.

Ini oneshoot udah aku publish di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama.

Maklum saja ya ini oneshoot pertama,mungkin typo bertebaran disana sini.

dan alur cerita yang klasik dan pasaran /mungkin.

Terima kasih buat yang mau membaca.

Jangan lupa review kalian dapa memmotivasi Lho.


End file.
